Star Wars: Reincarnate
by Eli-the-crockodile
Summary: The galaxy is at war. Jedi padawan Varen Kryze is fighting a war on the front lines with his master, Obi-wan Kenobi. To win, He must discover his true potential. In the near future, Ahsoka Tano must fight for the galaxy in a one sided war against tyranny and oppression along side the Ghost crew. As this tale of loss and love unfolds, a darker battle awaits our heroes. RATED T
1. Chapter 1: The battle begins

**STAR WARS**

 **THE CLONE WARS**

 **REINCARNATE**

 **THE GALAXY IS IN TUR** **MOIL! THE SEPARATIST ALLIANCE**

 **HAS DECLARED WAR AGAINST THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC!**

 **THE JEDI ARE STRETCHED THIN, COMMANDING THE**

 _ **GRAND ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC,**_ **AS GENERALS IN THIS**

 **INTERGALACTIC CONFLICT. OBI-WAN KENOBI AND HIS**

 **FORMER APPRENTICE, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, HAVE TRAVELED**

 **THROUGHOUT THE OUTER RIM, TAKING THE CIS FORCES**

 **HEAD ON. OBI-WAN'S NEW APPRENTICE, VAREN KRYZE,**

 **HAS TAKEN COMMAND OF A SQUAD OF CLONE TROOPERS**

 **FROM THE 212TH ATTACK BATTALION, AND IS ASSISTING HIS**

 **MASTER IN THE SIEGE OF THE WORLD OF _ORD TRASI_. AS THE **

**BATTLE FOR GALACTIC DOMINANCE SURGES ONWARD, AN**

 **ANCIENT** **THREAT LURKS IN THE SHADOWS OF WAR...**

* * *

Varen Kryze knocked the droid out of the way, breathing heavily. He had been fighting for the past six hours, trying to push the CIS' left flank back. He felt half dead, and his lower right rib cage was burnt from blaster fire. He had to push his squad of forty-three clone troopers to keep going, they were all exhausted. The squad had originally consisted of sixty men, and they had lost seventeen already. They were on a plain, surrounded by mountains on the lush world of Ord Trasi.

His second in command, Lieutenant Halves, moved forward while firing his blaster at the enemy lines. He stopped beside Varen to relay information.

"Sir! Droids have been pressing in on Commander Tano's forces!"

Frustration swelled in Varen's chest. Ahsoka, Varen's best friend, was the padawan of Anakin Skywalker, his own master's former student. Varen had served alongside her for the past year of the Clone Wars, and the two had learned to work together through grueling battles and hair raising dogfights.

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he responded to his subordinate.

"Once our objective is complete we can assist her! But we can't spare any men right now!"

"Yes sir!" Came the exhausted reply.

The lieutenant moved forward, peppering the CIS with more fire. Varen pressed forward as well, deflecting blaster fire from battle droids and launching them back into enemy lines. Leaping over the cluster of mechanical soldiers, he spun in midair, cutting down several droids as he landed. He ran through a group of droids, flourishing his lightsaber as he demolished droid after droid.

The squad mowed down an innumerable amount of droids as they moved, littering the ground with oil and severed bits of droid. The conflict pushed them to the right flank, and they slowly made their way to Ahsoka and her squad.

"Well it's about time!" Ahsoka grunted as she kicked a droid aside and cut into an SBD.

Varen moved to her left, cutting through a line of droids. "Yeah, we got caught up on the left flank, they put up more resistance than initially expected."

"How do you get into this much trouble?" She cut down another droid.

"You're the one who got pinned!" Varen plunged his saber into a droid, and sliced through another as he pulled his saber from the first. Casting a serious look in his fellow padawan's direction.

"What are you thinking?" Ahsoka asked, glancing in his direction. "You have that look again."

"What we need is a surgical strike, a stream of destruction to melt their forces down to a pulp."

"Well?" She inquired.

As soon as the word left Ahsoka's mouth, Varen began ordering his troops to move.

"Form a line!" Varen yelled to the troops, "Heavy gunners on the front, troopers behind, shoot between shoulders! Move quickly!"

The troops sprinted into position, effectively forming a concrete wall of defense. Varen and ahsoka led the charge, the troopers mowing down wave after wave of droids, cutting them off from the main group. They boxed them in, pushing them in against the mountain range and quickly suppressing the hordes of droids with copious amounts of blaster fire.

* * *

As the battle raged on, the number of droids dropped, until it dwindled at a couple hundred in the whole battalion. Varen swung his lightsaber through several SBDs (Super Battle Droids) and cut down every other malicious machine he saw. As reinforcements from the carriers overwhelmed the CIS' mechanical soldiers and brought the battle to a close, Anakin and Obi-Wan Joined Ahsoka and Varen in tearing through the remnant CIS. As the last droid was destroyed, the four jedi sat down by a gunship, physically and mentally exhausted from the battle.

"I think I won this time snips," Anakin chuckled, "Eighty-nine kills in total."

"If this is a contest," Obi-Wan interjected, "Ninety seven." He said with a smirk.

Ahsoka laughed "One hundred and three." She stated.

Varen laughed, his head propped up by a crate.

"What's so funny?" Anakin inquired.

Varen turned to face the three, his face a broad smile. "I have one hundred and twenty-two consecutive kills, not including the ones from my squad."

Anakin laughed. "Well then," He stood, followed by Obi-Wan. " It looks like we have a winner."

Anakin and Ahsoka walked off to their own battalion, while Obi-Wan and Varen stepped into the gunship. As the ship took off, Varen looked out over the battle worn landscape of the plains of Ord Trasi. The world was arid and cool, and mountains surrounded the plains.

Now they were peppered with wreckage and blast marks.

Varen turned back to his master, disgusted with the destruction he had helped to bring to the once beautiful planet.

Obi-wan frowned at his student's expression.

"What is bothering you, my Padawan?" His master inquired.

Varen sighed, shaking his head. "We have been fighting for three years master, the whole outer rim is being torn apart, and for what? What do these separatists have to gain from this? What could this possibly fix?"

Varen was overcome with mixed emotions, his heart dismayed by the lives lost, and this world fought over, only to be stripped of resources. The world of Ord Trasi was a beautiful world. With lush plains and forested mountains, it was the perfect home. But instead of fighting for the good of the world, for the homes of innocents, it was to be used for resources to fuel an already blazing war.

"My dear apprentice, I only wish I knew," Obi-wan sighed. "These are desperate times, which calls for desperate acts. We can only hope that the galaxy will recover, that we will move forward to peaceful times. But we must focus on the present, though mindful of whatever may come in the future."

"But what of those in the past, those we have lost? Do they become obsolete? Would we forget those who have laid down their lives?" Varen asked, his voice softening.

"Varen-" Obi-wan closed his eyes. "We will not forget. Alright?" He opened his eyes and looked at his apprentice. "We will honor those who have passed, and we will move forward, without falter."

Obi-wan looked away, eyes taking in the landscape, sadness furrowing his brow.

Varen sighed, silencing his thoughts.

The fifteen year-old mandalorian stood somewhere around 6 feet tall, with dark hair and icy blue eyes.

He was athletic in build, broad shouldered and lean. He wore a simple tunic, with gauntlets covering his forearms. His hair was longer than most padawans, as it hung around his ears, and his bangs hid some of his brow.

As the gunship's doors sealed, the atmospheric control kicked in and the ship broke free of the planet's orbit. The gunship slowed, making a bee-line for The Negotiator, Obi-wan's flagship.

The gunship glided through the pressure field of The Negotiator's hangar, depressurising to adapt the troops to the atmosphere of the venator class assault ship. The doors to the ship slid open, allowing the two Jedi to step out into the bright light of cruiser's bay. Obi-wan's comm let out a shrill sound, signaling an incoming transmission.

"Well my padawan, I must answer this. Go clean up, and get some food."

"Yes master," Varen replied, "Don't exhaust yourself." He warned the elder Jedi.

"Of course, Be safe." Obi-wan bid him farewell, and left the bay.

Varen began walking towards his quarters, a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello fellow Fanatics! I Have updated this year old Fic, It had too many continuity errors, but i am back! I should be updating weekly now,** **and I hope that the fickle and short tempered fanbase that we have- *Dodges various weapons and attacks*** **\- doesn't kill me for my idiocy. Thanks loyal fans! *Cricket noises***

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing the Ghost crew

Ezra Bridger excitedly stepped off of the ramp of The Ghost, the freighter that belonged to Hera Syndulla, a Twi'lek pilot who acted as captain and den mother of the Ghost's crew. His master, Kanan Jarrus stepped off behind him, taking in the station with a curious expression. Ezra smiled, the grin overtaking his facial features as Ahsoka Tano, the most powerful Jedi in the Rebellion, walked towards them.

"Ahsoka!" Erza called out, his lopsided grin brightening the dreary mood of the old station"How did you find this dump?"

"It's an old pirate station, we raided it several times during the clone wars," Ahsoka replied, returning his grin as she approached.

"Looks like it could use some touching up." Kanan, the crew's resident Jedi rouge stated, ever vigilant of his surroundings as he stopped behind Ezra.

"We are almost finished fixing the climate control, then we can slap on an extra coat of paint."

Ahsoka replied, ignoring the obvious sarcasm in Kanan's comment.

Sabine, a mandalorian artist with a knack for explosives, grinned when Ahsoka mentioned paint. "I can help with that."

Hera, the aforementioned pilot, laughed, a shrill noise that, Ezra had noticed, was one of the few things that could still make Kanan smile.

Kanan stepped forward, the flickering lights behind him casting shadows across his smirking face. "So, do we sleep on base? Or am I going to have to listen to Ezra and Zeb bicker for the rest of my life?"

"Oi!" Zeb, the team's lasat berserker exclaimed, clearly aggravated, "It's his fault! He doesn't know the difference 'tween right 'n wrong."

Ezra grinned, slipping easily into the banter. "The latter of which, you clearly are Zeb."

Zeb growled, a low, rumbling noise that would send chills down even the most hardened warrior's spine. "I'll show you 'latter'!" Zeb yelled, swinging for Ezra's head.

Ezra dodged, his short but substantial time of Jedi training kicking in.

Until chopper, the crew's astromech, sent an electric shock through Ezra's side.

"CHOPPER!" Ezra yelled, chasing after the rebellious droid, the hulking lasat not far behind.

Ahsoka smiled, almost, but a grimace appeared on her face.

Ezra realized he had never seen Ahsoka smile. She had been warm, and kind as well, always taking other people's feelings into account, always caring for others. But she herself never seemed happy. He guessed that Ahsoka had been through alot, she had also probably lost almost everyone she knew in the purge. But Ezra sensed it was something else… something-

Ezra was ripped from his thoughts when Kanan said his name.

"Huh?" Ezra asked, unable to hide his blatant ignorance of the last minute of conversation between the rebels, and getting tackled by Zeb in the process

"I said we're going to see our rooms now. Pay attention kid." Kana scowled, annoyed.

"Yeah… sorry." Ezra replied, attempting to shove Zeb off of him. He was still distracted by Ahsoka's demeanor, wondering at her pain.

I'll have to ponder that later, he noted.

"Come on, the dorms are this way." Ahsoka said good-naturedly as she began walking to hangar bay exit.

Ahsoka led the group through the station, showing them the sections of the station including the shooting gallery, Sabine seemed interested there, Ezra thought. The armory, Ezra was amazed at the amount of tech there. He made a mental note to visit that section later. Ahsoka showed them the other hangars, command decks, and other sections such as the galley. When they came to the dorms, she showed Hera and Sabine to their shared, to Sabine's annoyance, room. Zeb, since he was the largest, to his own. And finally, they arrived at Kanan and Ezra's room.

"You should probably get sleep," Ahsoka said, "We have a briefing early tomorrow. 0600 hours."

"See you then." Kanan bid her farewell, turning away as she disappeared around a corner.

Ezra and kanan shuffled into the room, dropping their stuff and plopping down on the bunks, fatigue from the many hours in the Ghost apparent as Kanan and Ezra stuffed their weary bodies into the cushioned cots bolted to the wall.

Sleep young one, the invasive voice in his head spoke,

Rest your weary head,

the life you lead is only beginning.

You are more important than you know.

REST.

* * *

Sabine splashed water into her face, rubbing it over her eyes and breathing heavily. Hera made her way into the washroom, concerned for her surrogate daughter. Catching her gaze, Sabine plastered a fake smile to her face.

"What's up?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

Hera sighed, of course Sabine was going to make this difficult.

"We both know you're not okay, Sabine. Ever since we ran into those mandalorians, you haven't been the same. You can always talk to me, you know?"

Sabine cringed, leaning against the sink in the 'refresher'.

"Yeah." Sabine replied, as if it summed up the entire galaxy.

Hera sighed. "Get some sleep. When you need to talk to someone, you know where I am."

Hera left the small refresher, settling into the bottom bunk. She surveyed her surroundings, feeling out of place for the first time since she left Ryloth. She knew exactly why. The hum of the Ghost's engines was gone, replaced by a nigh eery quiet. She had rarely left the freighter in the past few years, and when she had, she was usually on another ship. The humming that annoyed and cost others sleep, was precisely what she was missing.

"Hera."

"Yes Sabine?" Hera asked, pulled back into the land of the living.

"Thank you."

Those two penetrated her heart, reminding the mother figure exactly why she took care of the crew. Those two words seeped into the depths of her soul.

"Of course sweetie."

* * *

 **So, what'cha think? This update is so late, it's probably pregnant.**

 ***Cricket noises***

 **AGH WHATEVER FICKLE FANBASE, WHO NEEDS YA?!**

 **I do... Please review T-T**


	3. Chapter 3: Return to the Jedi

**A/N**

 **In this story, the clone wars have been going on for much longer than they did in the movies and shows. After doing a lot of math, I have decided that the clone wars is going to last for seven years, from when Anakin was nineteen, to the time he was twenty six. It won't affect luke's age, but it will add space in between for story development. Varen was Obi-Wan's Padawan from the time he and Ahsoka were fifteen, and they are now eighteen. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The gunship touched down on the landing platform of the Jedi Temple, a giant building on a planet of hulking monoliths. The five spires of the temple cast a surreal glare across the two returning Jedi. Obi-wan and Varen walked towards the large entrance to the temple, passing the intricate pieces of masonry that made up the temple. They passed ancient and forgotten pieces of art. The two made their way to a turbolift, which shot upward to the spire of the temple, the council chambers.

The pair of powerhouses sat down on a chair, waiting for the council to finish their meeting with the Chancellor. As Varen waited with his master, a wave of warning passed over him, the nauseating feeling washing over turned to his master, a look of trepidation on his face.

"Why is the council meeting with the Chancellor, Master?" Varen asked, trying to hide his growing nervousness.

Obi-Wan turned, surprised. Varen sat still, eyes growing wide. Hadn't he felt it? The Jedi Master was decades more experienced than him. Obi-Wan spoke, attempting to sooth his Padawan. "It isn't strange for the council to discuss the war with the leader of the free galaxy Varen." His master said, slowly and carefully. "Why is it such a problem for you?" Obi-wan asked, narrowing his eyes at the Mandalorian.

Varen shuddered, looking away. "I…" He stopped, calming himself. "I don't know Master," Varen closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He felt as if the galaxy was weighing on him. "I feel something… dark at work. As if a presence is here, but not. Similar to when a criminal or enemy has ulterior motives… but… it's different."

Obi-wan glanced at the door to the council chamber, quickly becoming nervous. His Padawan was extremely attuned to the force, able to easily sense the thoughts and feelings of others. The only Jedi Obi-wan had known to be more sensitive to the warnings and tremors in the force was Anakin, who was one of the most force sensitive Jedi in the past millennia. His Padawan's own visions and instincts were rarely wrong, and even the experienced Jedi Master often relied on them, allowing his Padawan to take the lead in several major battles.

The door to the Jedi council chambers opened, quickly and efficiently silencing Obi-wan's thought process.

"You should meditate on this, my apprentice, this could come to light soon." Obi wan stood, composing himself into the experienced Jedi negotiator as the Chancellor stepped into the room.

"Master Kenobi." The old man said smoothly, his words washing over the two Jedi. "It has been far too long. And who might this be?" He turned to Varen, the former Senator of Naboo tilting his head in fascination.

Obi-wan responded, sensing the reluctance and discomfort that rolled of his padawan in waves.

"This is my Padawan, Varen Kryze."

The old Naboo man smirked, as if he could sense the boy's nervousness and insecurity himself.

"I hadn't realized you had decided to train a new apprentice, Master Jedi." The Chancellor's robes swayed beneath him as he spoke, an aura of power filling the room.

"He and I have been fighting in the rim sieges for the past three years." Obi-wan explained, not looking at his Padawan. He knew that doing so would only serve to cause the Chancellor to become suspicious. He looked at his chrono. "We must take our leave Chancellor, my apologies, but we must go to a briefing."

"Then I wish you farewell master Kenobi, and may we meet again, _Padawan Kryze_ "

The last words sent chills down the boy's spine, and as the Chancellor left, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The Master and Padawan walked into the council chamber, composing himself. The council members welcomed them.

"Where is Knight Skywalker and his Padawan?" Master Plo Koon asked, resting his hands on his chair.

"Here Masters." The deep voice of Anakin called. Varen inwardly groaned. _Late again, as if those two could be less responsible._

 _Be mindful of your thoughts, my Apprentice._ Obi-wan reprimanded him through his mind.

"Down to business then," The Koran Jedi, Master Mace Windu began. "We would like to know what happened in the Relgim sector, Master Kenobi, as well as what lead to the battle of Ord Trasi." The man rested his elbows on his knees.

"We were attacked near wild space, forcing us to make a jump to Relgim," Obi-Wan began, "We found a new droid factory on Vykos, and were pushed back to Ord Trasi. We discovered that the people of the world forced to build weapons for their droid army."

Anakin began speaking. "The Separatists killed hundreds of people in their mines, and many more to build the droids. We were able to start a rebellion, the slaves forcing the C.I.S. general off world. We then battled the Separatists on Ord Trasi to free the people, and forced them off world. But we were forced to make a jump back to Coruscant after a failed attempt to capture Vykos."

Mace Windu and the other members of the council turned to look at each other, then returned their gaze to Obi-Wan.

"Nothing else happened?" Master Ki-Adi Mundi asked, perplexed.

"No Master," Obi-Wan replied, gazing at the rest of the council and furrowing his brows. "Why do you ask?"

The council remained silent, glancing in Varen's direction.

Finally, one Master spoke up. The small Jedi master spoke, all the others looking at him.

"A great tremor in the force, we have sensed. Surrounding young Varen, it was."

The Masters were once again silent.

Obi-Wan subconsciously inched closer to his Padawan, concern on his face.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, you are dismissed," Mace Windu said, bringing his clasped hands up to his chin.

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed, then Anakin swiftly left the chambers, and Obi-Wan took his seat on the council. As Varen and Ahsoka turned to follow Anakin, Master Plo spoke up.

"Not you, Padawans," He said, drawing their attention once more. "We have an assignment for you."

Then, Master Gallia spoke.

"There has been a coup on Mandalore. The Duchess has had yet another attempt on her life."

Varen shifted slightly. _Mandalore? I have thought little of it since the beginning of the war. But why us? The Duchess is an important political figure, she is the representative of the neutral planets. Why two Padawans?_

"Doubts have you, Young Varen?" Yoda asked, derailing his train of thought.

"Well, Master," Varen began, "As an important political figure, should the Duchess not have a more experienced Jedi to ensure her safety? I know Master Obi-Wan was assigned to her as well, a year or so ago."

The Masters exchanged glances, once more the Padawan had raised a valid point. But there was another reason for their selection.

"The tremor in the force we sensed from you, Varen, originated from Mandalore. Not long afterwards we were contacted by the Duchess, asking for our help." Plo koon said, "You are to investigate this tremor as you are protecting her."

Varen and Ahsoka shared a look, then returned their gaze to the council.

"Of course, Masters."

Obi-Wan leaned forward, his eyes regarding the young Mandalorian.

"Be mindful on this mission, my young Padawan. I sense there are much darker things at work. Listen to the force."

"Yes Master," Came Varen's reply. "May the force be with you, Masters."

"And with you, young Jed." Master Windu replied.

Varen and Ahsoka bowed once again, and turned to leave, walking through the door to the chambers.

 _This could be disasterous._ Varen thought as he and his best friend entered the turbolift.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So the story picks up! Hopefully, I will be uploading on a schedule of at least once every two weeks, so that should keep you guys happy! R &R!**


End file.
